Factions Universe
A FanPro Universe by ribbonsandyuu that takes place in a post-apocolyptic world. In this FanPro Universe, all numbered characters are experiments and ultimately sentient weapons. Section heading There are three big factions, and then smaller ones aligned to be either neutral or vaguely affiliated with one of the main three. The Rangers 0000 - The good guys The Sorcerers Sorceress: 0017 - self-preservation focused The Discarded 0021 - Vengance-seekers, the chaotic evil group. Lost - no affiliations Basically, every single one of them was a lab experiment, which is why they only have numbers to identify themselves. The Sorcerers were the most successful and powerful experiments and went on to be used as weapons in the Final War. Due to this, the Sorcerers have traumatic memories of battle and fighting and do not wish to ever be involved in such a struggle again. Their leader, 0017, was known among humans as “The Blue Death,” because she would spread illness throughout the battlefield that would make one’s throat swell up and those infected would suffocate, turning blue in the process. After all this suffering and pain, the Sorcerers become a society in the post-FW world, in which few humans survive and it’s mostly just the experiments. The Sorcerers keep to themselves and only want to deal with themselves and their own self-preservation. Never again do they want to fall into another war and suffer again. Corrupt, but not evil. The Rangers were the ones that were kept on the home-front and helped keep enemy troops away from the borders and basically didn’t see battle too often. Many of them were accepted among normal society and some even lived with human surrogate families. When the bombs start hitting, many of these surrogate families perished, leaving many of the Rangers emotionally distressed and lonely. There is some in-fighting, as some of the Rangers — especially those who lost their families — resent 0000’s rule, seeing as he was raised completely in the laboratory as a genius and scientist, and thus doesn’t understand their troubles. In the wake of the FW, the Rangers go about trying to look for any sign of human life still out there, in the meantime looking for their lost siblings and fending off the Discarded. The Discarded are simply that. Deemed useless, impractical, or too volatile, the Discarded were kept in storage, in the laboratory. Many of them resented the scientists for being kept in cages and being tossed aside. Their King, 0021, was the one to rally them after the laboratory was destroyed and they escaped. Many members of The Discarded, being mostly of a simple minded disposition, see 0021 as a Messiah figure and will even die for him. Unfortunately for them, 0021 has no problems with that. He took some of the more ridiculous designs and improved them, and he plans to eventually use them for world domination. The Rangers: 0000 0001 0002 0004 0008 0009 0014 0023 0029 0032 0035 second in command next to 0000. Shipping is a possibilty 0044 0045 0052 0060 0062 The Sorcerers: 0017 0003 0005 0006 0010 0011 0013 0015 0030 0034 0043 0047 0048 in command. One of their deadliest warriors 0050 0051 sister 0053 The Discarded: 0021 0007 0016 0018 0019 0022 favorite 0025 0031 0036 0037 0038 0039 0040 0041 0042 0046 0049 0054 0055 0056 0057 0058 THE LOST: 0026 unknown. Powerful Sorcerer. Presumed alive. 0024 unknown. Last seen with surrogate human family. Presumed dead. 0061 unknown. 0059 seen in what remains of Switzerland. Presumed to still be there… somewhere. More Headcanons for this particular universe your own *0000 uses his blue lasers like a sword and shield thing. *I bet 0021 would be all giggle-y crazy. *0014's surrogate family is still alive. *0003 is one of the most powerful sorcerors Category:World